Tellad-Urr the Terrible
Tellad-Urr the Terrible '''was a corrupted Trollhunter. History Tellad-Urr was chosen as the Trollhunter, but he eventually became bitter by the responsibilities when he was no longer given praise and honorable assignments and was eventually forced to do menial tasks such getting rid of Gnome infestations. He was soon corrupted by Gunmar after he presents him a gemstone that bestowed him the Sundown Armor and he lost his ways. He would then enslave Glastonbury Tor Trollmarket and steal metals from human villages to make weapons for Gunmar and his rebels in order to overthrow Orlagk and to free himself of being the Trollhunter. In 501 CE, Jim, Claire, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Blinky would end up in this time period and come into conflict with Tellad-Urr. He learns that Jim is the future Trollhunter (as well as the first human to be chosen) and became determined to prevent that future and fought the Trollhunters. He managed to capture Toby, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!!, but Jim and Claire managed to escape. When Gunmar, Bular, and their rebel Gumm-Gumms came to Glastonbury Tor, he presented them new weapons to use against Orlagk and his forces (among the weapons was Bular's signature swords). Tellad-Urr's prisoners escaped, Jim and Claire arrived with Tellad-Urr's future successor, Gogun, and Orlagk arrived with his loyalists and an all out battle between the two Gumm-Gumm groups happened. Tellad-Ur attacked Jim and Gogun in the fight, but after being convinced by Jim that what he was doing wouldn't bring him the freedom he wanted, Tellad-Urr tore the Amulet of Daylight off of his chest, took out the gemstone that Gunmar gave him, and crushed it. However, he was later killed by Bular a second later. While he dies, Tellad-Urr prayed to Merlin to forgive him for his mistakes. Physical Appearance Tellad-Urr was large, bulky, and red. He has a red velvet nose, large horns (one of which is broken), and two fangs. Personality Tellad-Urr was fed up with working day and night as the Trollhunter, even when the trolls (Kilfred included) began asking him to do the simplest and most trivial of works, such as gnome collecting. He became so full of bitterness and under-appreciation that he finally couldn't stand being the Trollhunter anymore, which left him vulnerable to Gunmar's manipulation. He enslaved all of Trollmarket and began using human metals to build himself more powerful weapons for Gunmar's army. He claims that he wants to do this because he doesn't want other trolls to suffer the same fate the Amulet has put him through, only Jim calls him out that he's doing it the wrong way. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Troll Physiology: Abilities * Combatant: Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: Like all trolls, Tellad-Urr is highly vulnerable to natural sunlight as it will turn him to stone from physical contact. Equipment * The Amulet of Daylight: ** The Sword of Daylight: ** Sundown Armor: Relationships Gunmar Seeing Tellad-Urr's bitterness towards being the Trollhunter, Gunmar presents him a gemstone that grants him the Sundown Armor and promises to help free him from his position as Trollhunter. The two then form an alliance and Tellad-Urr takes over his Trollmarket to make weapons for the Gumm-Gumms. However, after some convincing from the present Trollhunter and his soon-to-be successor, Tellad-Urr sees the error of his ways and realizes that Gunmar was just using him to overthrow Orlagk, so he removes the Sundown gemstone in defiance. Trivia * According to Blinky, Tellad-Urr was the first Trollhunter to ever turn evil. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Trollhunters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Trollhunter